Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fabric treatment appliance, such as a washing machine, with a steam generator.
Description of the Related Art
Some fabric treatment appliances, such as a washing machine, a clothes dryer, and a fabric refreshing or revitalizing machine, use steam generators for various reasons. The steam from the steam generator can be used to, for example, heat water, heat a load of fabric items and any water absorbed by the fabric items, dewrinkle fabric items, remove odors from fabric items, sanitize the fabric items, and sanitize components of the fabric treatment appliance.
Water from a water supply coupled to the steam generator typically provides water to the steam generator for conversion to steam. Steam generated in the steam generator commonly flows from the steam generator to a fabric treatment chamber via a steam supply conduit. If flow out of the steam generator or flow through the steam supply conduit becomes impaired, such as due to buildup of scale, steam from the steam generator can undesirably flow in a reverse direction to the water supply.